


A Legend Doesn't Come Quietly...

by DScully2019



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Season 03x02, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: ****  So this was supposed to be a one-shot, but Sara and my Muse decided that a second chapter needed to happen!****“Sara Lance, on behalf of the Time Bureau I am placing you and your team under arrest.”  The agent stood tall with her hands clasped behind her back.  Her eyes never leaving the Captain of the ship.The captain tilted her head slightly and quirked an eyebrow at the agent.  “Took you long enough.”  Sara paused for affect.  “I’ve been waiting for you for hours.”Unphased the agent continued.  “Pursuant to title 16 section 3053 of the Global Treaty on time travel I have the authority to bring you and your team in.”“Which arm?”  A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.“The Global Treaty was negotiated between Director Hunter and the United Nations.”  The agent added matter of factly.The captain shook her head and rested her hands on her hips.  “No, I mean if you try to bring me into the Bureau I’ll break your arm.  It’s up to you, right or left?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is how this should have gone down... just saying!

  “Agent Sharpe has boarded the Waverider.”  Gideon’s voice rang out through the coms as Sara shoves her costume back into the locker and makes her way towards the Jumpship with Martin in tow. 

  “Get Rory.  You two have to save the others.”  Sara increases her pace as she begins to formulate a plan. 

  Martin hurries past Sara getting just ahead of her.  “Wait, wait.  The two of us?  Are you mad?” 

  Pausing she nods.  “You can do this.  I have faith in you.” 

  His jaw falling slack Martin looks at her in shock.  “Why?” 

  Reaching out she gives his shoulder a shove through the door just before it closes.  “Just go!  I’ll hold her off as long as I can.”  Exhaling sharply once he is out of sight Sara turns back towards the bridge ready to find the Time Bureau Agent.  When she turns the corner, she slows to a stop a cocky smirk tugging at her lips. 

  “Sara Lance, on behalf of the Time Bureau I am placing you and your team under arrest.”  The agent stood tall with her hands clasped behind her back.  Her eyes never leaving the Captain of the ship. 

  The captain tilted her head slightly and quirked an eyebrow at the agent.  “Took you long enough.”  Sara paused for affect.  “I’ve been waiting for you for hours.” 

  Unphased the agent continued.  “Pursuant to title 16 section 3053 of the Global Treaty on time travel I have the authority to bring you and your team in.” 

  “Which arm?”  A small smile tugged at the corner of Sara's mouth. 

  “The Global Treaty was negotiated between Director Hunter and the United Nations.”  The agent added matter of factly. 

  The captain shook her head and rested her hands on her hips.  “No, I mean if you try to bring me into the Bureau I’ll break your arm.  It’s up to you, right or left?” 

  Ava scrunched up her face barely able to believe the threat the smaller blonde had issued.  “Your threats may work on Confederate zombies, Quenton Turnbull’s cronies, and speedsters but you don’t scare me.  I’ve spent the last 5 years watching your screw-ups.  I know everything about you.  Now, where is the member of my team that you’ve taken hostage?” 

  Sara made sure to add a slight lilt to her tone.  “You mean Gary?  This ship is probably like a vacation after having to answer to you.” 

  The left side of Ava’s mouth lifting into a half grin.  If she was being honest with herself this was going exactly how she had expected it to.  With a flick of her wrist she released her telescopic baton and set her jaw.  “Last chance, come quietly and I’ll make sure you get your job back and Sinks, Showers, and Stuff.”  Her eyes never left the time ship Captain. 

  Sara dropped her arms to she sides as she looked at the floor briefly.  Raising both of her arms she quickly extended two batons of her own.  As Sara looked up again, she shot the agent a challenging look.  “Since when does a Legend go quietly?” 

  In response the agent turned the side and spun her baton to let the captain know that not only wasn’t she intimidated, but that she was also skilled with the weapon.  She may not have been a trained assassin, but Ava was confident she could hold her own against the Captain. 

  Sara stepped back into a familiar stance before lowering her right hand and raising her left over her head spinning the baton to show her own level of expertise.  Then she quickly pressed forward to close the distance between her and the agent. 

  Ava lunged forward striking high and then low with an aggressive grunt.  Sara was able to easily defend against the attacks.  Ava quickly lifted her baton in an upwards strike, but Sara twisted to her right narrowly avoiding the strike.  Regaining her center of gravity Ava swung towards the captain who jumped slightly backwards once again avoid the blow.  Staying on the offense Ava swung back and down towards Sara.  As her attack narrowly missed Ava saw Sara’s strike coming and quickly retreated as she felt the baton just breeze past her shoulder. 

  Ava deflected Sara's follow up strike with the baton knowing she wouldn’t have enough time to dodge again.  At this point she knew she was at a slight disadvantage having only one weapon, but that just meant she’d have to stay two steps ahead of Sara.  Spinning Ava went back on the offensive swinging the baton back to swing down at Sara’s head. 

  Sara halted the attack between her batons and pushed up causing the agent to be slightly off balance and slip backwards.  Seeing the opening Sara struck Ava’s exposed knee pushing the agent further off balance.  The strike sent a sharp sting up her thigh, but she refused to react to the pain. 

  As Sara’s overhead strike came Ava quickly recovered and deflected the blow.  Continuing the motion, she came back at the captain narrowly missing again.  Feeling her frustration building Ava struck at the captain with all the force she could muster.  When Sara moved to deflect, her grip on the baton in her left hand went flying across the hall.  Ava's confidence surged knowing that would put them on a more even playing field. 

  Sara immediately shifted into attack mode, not letting up on the agent.  Jumping at Ava, Sara brought her right-hand down at the agent with as much force as she could put behind it.  Ava deflected the first attack and started shuffling backwards deflecting another of Sara’s strikes, but that left her midsection exposed and the former assassin seized the moment to deliver a kick causing the wind to be voided from Ava’s lungs. 

  Not relenting Ava defended the next attack and turned her body so when the shorter blonde attacked again Ava was able to force Sara’s back to slam against the metal wall of the hallway.  Their batons crossed forming an ‘x’ as Ava pressed closer.  It took her a moment to realize Sara’s hand was on hers and ripped the baton wielding arm against the wall exposing the agent to an attack. 

  Grunting Sara pushed her right arm forward hoping to catch the agent off-guard, but Ava reacted quickly catching Sara’s wrist with her left hand. 

  Pushing up Ava managed to pin both of Sara’s arms above her head.  Steel blue met brighter blue and Ava could feel something twisting in her gut, but she knew she had a job to do.  “Give it up, Captain Lance.” 

  Pushing forward Sara leans closer to the agent.  “Go fuck yourself, Sharpe.”  Sara barked at her. 

  Something came over Ava with the closeness of the captain, but she wasn’t sure why the next words that fell out of her mouth were.  “Why don’t you come over here and do it yourself, coward?” 

  Sara immediately stopped struggling as she felt Ava’s hastened breath on her cheek.  “Wait, what?”  The captain’s eyebrows pressed together in confusion. 

  Ava exhaled quickly.  “I- uh... shit.”  Knowing the Sara wasn’t fighting anymore Ava dropped her eyes to the floor.  She could feel her hair brushing against her cheeks where it had fallen loose of the tight bun on the back of her head.  She then saw Sara’s baton hit the floor and she slowly looked up, hesitant to meet the captains’ eyes.  Once she did Ava saw that her pupils were blown, and Ava could practically feel Sara’s darkened eyes running down her body.  So, she released her baton as well, letting it fall to the floor. 

  There were both panting just slightly and Ava was still holding Sara’s wrists over her head keeping her pinned against the wall.  Unable to hold back any longer Ava leaned down closer and tilted her head slightly to the side.  Ava swallowed as she paused again unsure if she was reading the signals Sara was giving properly.  Before Ava could reconsider Sara’s lips crashed against hers.  Savoring the warmth, the agent leaned forward pressing her body against Sara pinning her even tighter against the wall. 

  Ava felt Sara’s tongue run against her bottom lip.  After a moment of hesitation, she parted her lips allowing Sara access.  The agent felt Sara shifting against her and the next thing she knew Sara’s legs wrapped around her hips.  With the captain’s weight pressing against her midsection she became slightly aware of where Sara’s kick had landed, but she was too distracted to care.  She released Sara’s wrists in favor of grabbing her ass in an attempt to pull the captain closer.  At the contact Sara groaned into Ava’s mouth, dropping her arms to fall around Ava’s neck. 

  Needing air Ava broke the kiss sucking in as much air into her lungs as she could.  “Damn, Sharpe, you’re a great kisser.  I wonder how good you are at other things.”  Continuing to hold the shorter blonde in place Ava could feel the captain’s lips pressed against her pulse point.  Ava leaned her head back allowing Sara more access.  Sara’s hands ran up through her hair and tugged her bun loose as Sara massaged her scalp. 

  Her breath coming shorter and quicker Ava tried to think about the job she was there to do, but when Sara bit down lightly on collarbone she threw all of those thoughts out the window.  “So, you got a room on this ship?” 

  Sara’s feet hit the floor as she released Ava’s hips.  She put a hand on Ava’s chest pushing her away so the captain had enough room to walk past her.  “Let’s find out, shall we?”  Sara laced her fingers with Ava’s and pulled her deeper into the Waverider. 

  As she was pulled through the door of a room at the end of the hall Ava looked around as the lights kicked on.  Sara’s quarters were cluttered, but it was still tidy.  Ava was only able to take in her surroundings for a moment before she felt Sara’s hands working the buttons of her shirt.  Ava’s hair was loose trailing down her right shoulder as she slipped her Time Bureau jacket off her shoulders and tossed it onto a nearby chair. 

  After each button Sara undid, she pressed her lips to the newly exposed skin.  As soon as the last button was undone Ava slipped it off her shoulders and tossed it with the jacket.  Her tongue darted out to wet her lower lip as Sara stood up in front of her.  Ava grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it aside as she pressed the captain back towards her bed.  As they moved together Ava unbuttoned the black slacks Sara was wearing while she kicked off her shoes.  As the back of Sara’s knees hit the edge of the mattress Ava found herself sliding her hand down the front of Sara pants without even bothering to draw down the zipper. 

  When Ava made contact with Sara’s center, the captain’s head fell forward to rest on Ava’s chest as her breath hitched.  Swallowing Ava ran her index and middle finger through Sara’s arousal.  “I had a feeling you liked fighting with me.” 

  Without looking up Sara’s hands moved to Ava’s back unfastening the bra band.  As soon as Ava’s bra was discarded Sara opened her legs a little wider and pressed a biting kiss under Ava’s breast.  Once she was satisfied that she had left a mark Sara looked up to meet Ava’s eyes.  “You have no idea.” 

  When Ava came into contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves, she began to trace patterns listening carefully to the sounds coming from Sara figuring out what she liked.  Needing more room to maneuver Ava jerked the zipper down with her free hand. 

  Sara pushed her underwear and pants down herself as she started to feel the tension coiling in her abdomen.  “Just like that.”  Sara wasn’t surprised at how breathy her voice sounded in her own ears.  While the agent continued to lavish attention on her clit Sara ran her tongue over one of her nipples before blowing cool air over it, causing the skin to pebble.  The small sound the escaped from the agent was music to Sara’s ears. 

  Dropping her head Ava leaned close to the shell of Sara’s ear.  “I want to feel you come for me, baby.”  Ava could feel Sara tense up against her as she continued her ministrations.  Ava knew the shorter woman was close and all she wanted to do was push Sara over the edge.  Ava eased her back onto the bed allowing her all the access she could possible want.  Hovering over the captain Ava increased her speed and varied her pressure as she felt Sara’s arms pulling her down.  Sara’s blunt nails dug into Ava’s back as Sara cried out.  Knowing Sara had hit her peak Ava eased up and once her grip relaxed a little Ava rolled to the side and watched Sara just catching her breath. 

  Sara turned her head to look at the agent, still breathing deeply.  “Hey.” 

  Smiling Ava shook her head.  “Hey?”  She watched as Sara’s head relaxed into the pillow, but their eyes never left each other.  Ava removed her fingers as Sara’s body jumped a little at the loss.  Unable to resist Ava popped her fingers in her mouth. 

  “Fuck.”  Sara rolled over straddling Ava’s abs. 

  Sitting up Ava unclasped Sara’s bra and quickly removed it as the captain ground down on her taut abs.  Ava skimmed her hands over Sara’s now exposed breasts.  She leaned forward and sucked one of Sara’s nipples into her mouth.  As she ran her tongue over the hardened peak Ava tensed her abs trying to give Sara as much friction as possible. 

  “Captain Lance.”  As Gideon's voice rang out causing Sara to freeze in place.  “I thought you should know, the team is on the way back to the Waverider.” 

  Ava released Sara’s nipple with a pop and dropped back onto the mattress.  Resting her hands on Sara’s hips Ava looked up at the Captain.  “So, the anachronism?” 

  “Agent Sharpe, the anachronism has been handled.”  Gideon’s voice was clear and almost sounded proud. 

  Ava arched her back slightly causing the captain to hiss at the contact on her naked center.  “We should probably get dressed before your team gets back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a one-shot, but Sara and my Muse decided that this needed to happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more of this...

  Clearing her throat Sara ran her eyes down the agents half naked body.  “I haven’t even gotten your pants off yet, Agent Sharpe.”

  Sitting up on her elbows Ava shook her head.  “Well, I guess you should have thought about that before.”

  Sara narrowed her eyes at the agent.  “Gideon, what’s the Jump Ship’s ETA?”

  “The Jump Ship should be docking in approximately ten minutes, Captain.”  Gideon responded.

  Sara tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling, trying to think their situation through.  “That’s not nearly enough time for what I have in mind.”

  Ava shot Sara an annoyed look.  “I’m going to need you to move.”

  “You aren’t leaving.”  Sara pushed the agent's chest down so she was lying flat on the mattress again.  “I haven’t even fulfilled your request yet.”

  Ava’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline.  “I never-”

  Sara pressed her finger to Ava’s lips.  “Yes, you did.  You very clearly asked me to fuck you.”  Before Ava could protest again Sara leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips again to capture the agent’s words.  She tapped the Time Courier still secured on the agent’s wrist.  “Your place, I don’t trust my team not to try and barge in.”

  Chuckling Ava shook her head.  “I’m not abusing Time Bureau resources like that.”

  Sara swung her leg over the agent so she could drop to the floor of her quarters.  “Fine, we’ll use mine.”  She walked over to her dresser and pulled a Time Courier identical to Ava’s out of a drawer.

  Ava quickly sat up and walked over to the chair where her shirt and jacket had been tossed.  “Where did you get that?  That’s Time Bureau property-”

  Sara rolled her eyes.  “Jeez, you need this worse than I thought.  I should have taken care of you first.”  Sara watched the agent tugged her shirt on, even though she hadn’t bothered to put her bra back on.  It hung open revealing most of the agent’s midsection.  “I’m going to need your coordinates.”

  Shaking her head Ava waved a finger in Sara’s direction.  “I’m not telling you where I live.  And you’re giving that back.  Is that Gary’s?”

  Sara shrugged her shoulders and pouted her lower lip.  “Come on, Sharpe.”  A thought crossed Sara’s mind as she watched the uptight agent gathering her clothes.  “Oh shit, do you have someone at home?”   Without saying a word  Ava slowly turned to look at Sara.  “Girlfriend?  Boyfriend?”

  Ava’s face scrunched up as soon as ‘boyfriend’ left Sara’s mouth.  “No!  I just really don’t think it’s appropriate for you to know where I live.”

  Laughing Sara closed the gap between them and grabbed the open material of Ava’s shirt and pulled her close.  “Is this appropriate, Agent Sharpe?”  Releasing the material her right hand held, Sara slid her now free hand across the exposed skin of Ava’s hip to the small of her back.  As the agent became pliant to her touch Sara raised up on her tip toes and whispered in the agent’s ear.  “Coordinates.”   It was just a whisper, but the authority in her tone was plain.

  Groaning Ava lifted her wrist and punched coordinates into her Time Courier.  “We’ll take mine.”

  Grinning at her victory Sara nodded, her naked front pressed against the agent.  “Gideon, hail the Jump Ship.”

  “You have an open com with them, Captain Lance.”  The AI confirmed.

  “Great job with the anachronism team.”  She could hear a murmur start through the coms, but before any single voice could be heard clearly, she continued.  “I have some business with the Time Bureau.  So, I will be headed off ship.  In my absence Amaya will be in charge.”  Looking up she made sure to draw eye contact from the agent who was trying to be as quiet as possible.  “When I return, we’ll debrief on the flight deck.  Understood?”  There were several affirmative answers.  “Also, make sure Agent Greene is returned safely.”

  Nate’s voice spoke above the others.  “Sara, if you’re going to the Time Bureau why don’t you take him?”

  “You weren’t listening.  I said I had  business WITH  the Time Bureau.”  Sara’s eyes dropped to rest on Ava’s full breasts.  “I’m not going TO the Time Bureau.”  Sara’s left hand let go of Ava shirt and moved to  cup  the agent's breast, running her thumb over the peak watching as it puckered and hardened at her touch.  Ava dropped her head trying to stifle any noise that tried to escape her throat.  “You have your orders Legends.  Try to stay out of trouble.  Gideon ? ”

  “Coms are now closed, Captain.”

  “Thank you, Gideon.”  She turned her full attention to the agent.  “Portal.”

  Ava quickly tapped on the Courier around her wrist opening the portal into her great room.  “Come on.”

  Sara released Ava breast, but kept her hand on the small of Ava’s back maintaining skin to skin contact. Sara then followed Ava into the spacious room.  As soon as the portal closed behind them Sara’s hands fell to the button of Ava’s pant s  quickly releasing it.  She pushed Ava backwards until she slipped backwards leaning against her island countertop.

  Ava met Sara’s eyes pressing her elbows against the cool granite of the countertop.  “My room is upstairs.”

  Sara bit her bottom lip as she took in the sight in front of her.  She shook her head as she pushed the cotton fabric of Ava’s shirt causing it to fall open.  “No, this is perfect.”  She nipped at Ava’s collarbone as she drew the zipper of Ava’s pants down.  Reaching behind the taller blonde Sara made sure the waistband moved slowly down the curve of Ava’s ass and fell to the floor.  Taking her time, Sara traced Ava’s abs as moved her hand lower.  When she came into contact with the agent’s slit, she didn’t push in immediately.  Instead Sara looked up at Ava and waiting until the agent nodded her consent.

  There was a slight upturn at the corners of Sara’s mouth as she moved through Ava’s soaked folds.  Ava’s hips bucked into the contact and her head fell backwards as she arched further into Sara’s touch.  Seeing  an  opening Sara wrapped her left arm around Ava so she could grip the agents left side.  Sara used the leverage to quickly push past Ava’s entrance with her middle finger.  Sara licked Ava’s fully exposed breast before claiming the agent’s nipple with her mouth and creating as much suction as she could.

  “Sara!”  The former assassin’s name left Ava’s lips like a prayer as Sara added her index finger and pressed deeper into the agent with a steady rhythm.  If anyone told Ava she would  ever  be in this position she would have laughed them off.  However, with Sara’s gorgeous mouth lavishing attention to her hardened nipple as her fingers worked through her core Ava couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.  As Sara continued thrusting Ava noticed  Sara’s  grip tightening on her hip, it almost felt possessive and the agent started to wonder if that was what she wanted.   Ava  almost immediately dashed the thought from her mind having read Sara’s file.  This interaction was just fucking for the  former  assassin, nothing more.  As she felt herself racing to her release, Ava felt like she could handle that.  She could just let this be a one-time thing.  No pressure, no strings.  She slammed her eyes closed as the light graze of teeth on her breast and brush of a thumb against her clit was what finally sent her flying over the edge.  Ava had never been particularly vocal in bed, but the sounds Sara was able to draw from her were almost pornographic.

  Sara released Ava’s breast from her mouth and pulled  Ava  upright with  her  left arm that was still  wrapped around her waist,  holding the agent.  She could feel Ava clenching around her fingers as she lingered inside hoping to extend her orgasm if Ava’s walls had something to cling to.  “You okay?”

  Swallowing Ava tried to find her voice before speaking, but instead she opted to her hum her answer not trusting her voice.  “ Mmhmm .”  She finally opened her eyes to find herself staring into a bright blue that couldn’t have belonged to the annoying, rule-breaking Captain that she had to babysit most days.  Acting on pure instinct alone Ava lightly grabbed Sara’s cheeks and pulled her in for a long and slow kiss, parting her lips the moment they came into contact with Sara’s.

  As soon as Ava’s walls stilled Sara withdrew her hand from the agent’s underwear, but didn’t break the kiss.  Sara heard a small whimper as she pulled out.   Sara finally drew back, separating their lips by a fraction.   “I got you, Aves.”  Blinking, it hit Sara just how soft her voice sounded. Shift ing  gears quickly  Sara released Ava’s waist and turned so she was standing directly in front of the tall blonde.  Hooking her fingers in the thin lacey material Sara slowly pulled Ava’s panties down.  Releasing the garment Sara allow it to fall to the floor and refocused her attention on the agent in front of her.  Placing her hands on the agent’s waist Sara nudged her backwards until her rear hit the edge of the countertop.  “Up.”

  Complying to the captain’s request Ava lifted herself off the floor using her arms to sit on the edge of the countertop. Sara stepped forward and spread Ava’s legs so she was able to stand directly in front of the agent.  Ava gathered her hair around her right shoulder when Sara began trailing kisses down her body.  As she got progressively lower Ava felt a hand pushing her back to lay flat on the cool stone.

  Sara lifted Ava’s legs over her shoulders as she ran her tongue through the agent’s before shifted her focus to on the sensitive bud that hardened under her tongue.  Her eyes drifted upwards watching as Ava shuddered at the contact.  Sara saw the agent run her hands through her hair as her mouth fell open.  Applying as much pressure as she savored the feeling of Ava grinding down against her tongue.  She hooked her left arm around Ava’s leg pinning her against the countertop while Sara sank her index and middle fingers of her right hand back into the agent.

  “Fuck!”  Ava sat up resting on her left  arm  as her right hand tangled in Sara’s hair.

  Sara took a moment to pull back releasing Ava’s clit for a moment.  “You’re so fucking tight.”  Initially Sara wasn’t sure how the agent would respond to dirty talk, but the crush of Ava’s walls against her fingers told her everything she needed to know.   Sara went back to work licking Ava’s sensitive bud as she thrust into her core.  Sara’s movements were a little harder this time, working to hit the agent deeper.  Sara could feel  Ava’s  hand tighten in her hair as she curled her fingers to hit  Ava’s  front wall.

  Crying out Ava used her right hand to still Sara’s movements.  The time ship captain’s left arm moved from her abdomen allowing Ava to fully sit up and release Sara.

  The shorter blonde stood up and ran her free hand through Ava’s hair, pulling her forward into a bruising kiss.  Slowly Sara removed her fingers and wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist pulling her closer.  As soon as she broke the kiss Sara shot a smirk at the agent.  “Now, I’ve fulfilled your request.”

  Rolling her eyes, Ava’s defenses went back up and she pushed the captain far enough away that she could drop to the floor.  She snorted and started buttoning up her shirt after pulling it closed.  “Why are you always like this?”  Ava made her way to the stairs after gathering the rest of her discarded clothes.

  Sara pursued.  “Like what?”

  “So, fucking insufferable.”  Ava walked into her bedroom and dropped her dirty clothes in the hamper.

  Sara’s eyes grew wider.  “I’m insufferable?”  She shook her head.  “You are an uptight, rigid bitch.”

  Ava turned on her heel and tossed sweats and a tee shirt at Sara.  “You should probably go.”

  The captain could see hurt flash through Ava’s expression, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared.  Pulling the tee shirt over her head, Sara tried to think of something to say.  “Look, I crossed a line.”

  The agent walked towards her master bath to shower.  “Just go.  Gary’s Time Courier is on the counter in the kitchen.”

  Sara raised her eyebrows in  surprise,  as she pulled on the slightly oversized sweats.  “Agent Sharpe, did you take my Time Courier?”

  “It’s not your-” Ava took a deep breath before continuing.  “This is my home.  Can you really just go, please.”

  Huffing the captain rubbed the bridge of her nose.  “Listen.  I know I push your buttons, but Rip has really put us at odds right from the start.”  She leaned against the doorframe that led to Ava’s bedroom, not willing to enter the agent’s personal territory uninvited.  “After that fight I KNOW he brought you on to be my counterpart in the Bureau.  There aren’t many people that can hold their own against me.”

  Ava crossed her arms.  “Still smug.”

  “Cut me some slack, Sharpe.  It’s not often I apologize.  Let me take you out to dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Thank you for reading! All Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come @ me on Twitter is you are so inclined! @DScully2019


End file.
